The evolvement of communication technology, particularly IP based (IP, Internet Protocol) communication technology and end user devices, has enabled versatile communication possibilities and introduction of different services, like web conferencing, exchanging multimedia that integrates two or more different medias, etc. Web conferencing refers to a service that allows conferencing events to be shared with remote locations. The service allows real-time point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers. It offers information to be shared simultaneously by means of text-based messages, voice and video chat, for example, across geographically dispersed locations.
Sometimes there may be unwelcomed interruptions or disturbances in the middle of a communications. One example of such situations is that while a person is having a video conference call in a room, an assistant enters the room needing immediate signature for a secret paper and some instructions. In such a situation a quick and simple way to block the video conference call would be advantageous. However, the only quick way to ensure that nothing will be seen or heard from the room by other participants of the video conference call, is to end the video conference call. The problem with the solution is that it takes some time to establish the video conference call again.